Beauty and The Monster
by Geekishgoddess45
Summary: A girl meets a boy during a apocalypse and when she gets to know him, he's nothing like he seems.


Chapter one

Seraphina is running through the woods, the branches of the trees leaving scratches on her face, arms and legs. She stops and leans her back against a tree because her watery eyes are blurring her vision. The tears leave a river down her tan cheeks. Seraphina drops the bloody knife she used to kill her parents because they turned. She pushes herself off the tree and picks up her knife, she decided to look for shelter. She walk until she came to a beautiful two story house. Seraphina enter the house with her knife raise in case there was anything in there, she search the house to find it was empty. She found some canned beans that she ate after eating she headed upstairs. Seraphina came to a room that she enter to see a nice bed, she laid down and slowly fell asleep.

_Seraphina was getting ready for school, she checked herself in the mirror before going down stairs to her parents sitting at the kitchen table. Her mom drinking coffee and her dad reading the newspaper._

_Good Moring honey her mom greeting her. "Oh don't forget your dad and I are going out tonight, so don't think about throwing a party"._

"_Yes mother" Seraphina smile. "Dad how is the sales going?"_

"_Good, first place like always" her dad laugh._

"_Dear you should be going or going to be late for sc"-_

Seraphina was awaken by a loud noise, she grabbed the closest thing to her which was a lamp and went down stairs to investigate. The first place she checked was the kitchen, she could see that the cabinets were open. She sat the lamp down and pick up a can of chocolate pudding that she hadn't seen since she got there.

"Put the can down and turn around" she heard a boys voice demand. Seraphina did as she was told, she turned around to see an attractive boy wearing a brown sheriff's hat, his dark damp hair stuck to the side of his pale face. He had beautiful aqua color eyes and was pointing a gun at her.

"What's your name?" He ask.

"Seraphina" she answered.

"Carl".

"Nice to meet you Carl. He lowered his gun realizing she had no weapon which made her harmless. He pulled a chair out and sat down still holding his gun. Carl studied the girl, way her brown hair fell down past her shoulder, her brown eyes, and her beautiful tan skin and her full lips. Carl shook his head to clear the thoughts that was running through his mind. He took his hat off and sat it on the table.

"Is it just you here?"

"Yes". "Do you have a group or a camp?"

"No it's just me and my dad".

"Can I come with you, I'm tired of being alone". Carl thought for minute he couldn't leave a pretty girl in an abandon house alone.

"Yes you can come back with me". Seraphina smiled and gave Carl a hug when she realize what she was doing she let go and blushed. She ran back upstairs to collect her belongings, and then came back down to the kitchen where Carl was.

"Let's go" he said standing up from the table and putting his hat back on. He grabbed the can of chocolate pudding and some other canned goods that he put in his bag. They left the house and walk down the street until they stopped in front of a two story house like the one Seraphina stayed in.

"My dad will ask you three questions".

"What type of questions?"

"You find out".

"I'll go in first". She nodded as he opened the door and enter the house, she followed behind him to the living room.

"Dad I have somebody for you to meet" Carl said. A tall man with brown hair, hazel eyes and beard came from around the corner and sitting down on the couch.

"This Seraphina, I found her on a run".

"Nice to meet you Seraphina, I'm Rick" the man smiled. "I have to ask you three questions".

"Okay" she said.

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"Several".

"How many people have you killed?"

"Two"

"Why"

"Because they turned".

"You can stay" Rick said standing up from the couch. Carl show Seraphina where she will be sleeping tonight. She missed her parents because she sometimes felt lonely but now she found a group. Seraphina took a liking to Carl because he was charming and attractive.

"What you doing?" Carl's voice interrupted her train of thought. He sat next to her on the bed.

"Nothing" she replied turning to look at him. Carl moved a strain of her wavy brown hair out her face and tuck behind her ear. He stared into her brown eyes, he then smashed his lips to hers. They were soft and warm.

"Sorry" he apologize blushing.

"You don't have to apologize" She grinned. Seraphina grabbed his shirt and kissed him, his lips were surprisingly sweet. He pushed her back on to the bed, Carl broke the kiss to look down at the beauty that laid under him, her beautiful chocolate colored wavy hair and her brown orbs. Seraphina gaze into his stunning blue eyes. She removed his hat from his head and drop it on the floor. She raked her hands through his soft dark locks. He lent down and connect his lips with hers.

"Carl came down here!" His dad yelled. He groaned picking up his hat and placing it on his head, leaving Seraphina laying on the bed. Carl was upset because his dad ruined a perfect moment." _I think I'm falling for him"_ Seraphina thought. She soon fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
